wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Princess Blaze
Blaze is one of the three rival SandWing sisters who started the war. She is the youngest daughter of Queen Oasis, who describes her as a horrible queen, but an acceptable daughter. Biography Before the War After Queen Oasis was murdered by a scavenger, Blaze became embroiled in conflict with her two older sisters, Blister and Burn, which had started a war involving almost all of Pyrrhia. Blaze has the support of most of the SandWing tribe, and has forged an alliance with Queen Glacier of the IceWings who built her a fortress on the border of the Ice Kingdom. If she wins the war, Blaze promised the IceWings a large area of landfrom the Ice Kingdom to where the desert starts. The Hidden Kingdom Blaze first appears in The Hidden Kingdom, when Glory and Jambu disguise themselves as IceWings in order to enter her fortress. They then bring her out to meet the rest of The Dragonets of Destiny. While she is outside, Deathbringer attempts to assassinate her, but fails. In addition, it is revealed that she is in fact rather vain, but she is either generous or not very thoughtful to give away a lot of her territory for an ally. She always assumes Queen Glacier will back her up in fights, as seen when she replies to Tsunami's question about if she could survive a challenge for the throne. In addition, Blaze is confident that if the dragonets say that she is queen, she will give each of the dragonets their own palace in the Kingdom of Sand, and thinks that everyone will love her. Blaze also appears not to know that the SkyWing was replaced by Glory before she met her. The Dark Secret In The Dark Secret, the SandWing princess states that she was annoyed that Glory was more beautiful than her when discussing the Dragonets of Destiny with Queen Glacier. Glacier then plans to eliminate the Dragonets if they don't choose Blaze. The Brightest Night The dragonets invited Blaze to come to Burn's Stronghold so they could peacefully choose a queen, but the IceWings claimed that Blaze will not be present, for her safety. However, if Blaze was not present, she would forfeit her chance of becoming queen. Blaze eventually arrived with Queen Glacier and the IceWings, and watched in horror when Burn was attacked by a dragonbite viper, which was Blister's plan to get the throne without fighting her superior sister. Sunny claims that when the viper attacked, dragons were screaming, but Blaze's voice was higher. After Burn died, Blister told Blaze that they were to fight for the throne. Blaze pleaded to Queen Glacier, begging her to fight for her. Although Glacier had hoped fo the extra land Blaze offered, she wanted to be just and fair. Glacier backed off, and Blister attacked Blaze. While they were fighting, Sunny found the Eye of Onyx and presented it to Thorn. Blister tried to take it, but the enchantment killed her, leaving Blaze as the surviving sister. Personality and Appearance Blaze is described as rather air-headed and very concerned about her appearance. She is vain, narcissistic, and not very smart. According to Starflight, she is "as smart as a concussed sheep". She supposedly hates any dragonet that is younger and prettier than she is, as Burn said as Hviutr tries to steal a SkyWing egg. She doesn't think as much as Blister, so she gave a lot of secrets to the Dragonets of Destiny. She believes she'd be a good queen because, as the youngest daughter, she could have the longest reign, as is by far, the prettiest. Trivia *So far, Blaze is the only one from her ''sisters that hasn't yet killed any dragon. *The prophecy states that two of the SandWing sisters would die and one would learn to bow to the wings of fire. Blaze's sisters died, but she did not learn anything. Quotes ''"Oh, wonderful, we haven't had visitors in so long. I was hoping Queen Glacier would send us some news." '' ''"Oh, wow, it is so, so, so exciting to meet you. Where's the SkyWing?" '' ''"Do you think the changing camouflage would still work if I have someone make, like, a coat of RainWing scales for me? That could be very pretty." '' ''"Anyway, I'll have Queen Glacier to help me if anything goes wrong." "Are you going to kill my sisters for me? Because that would make everything so much easier." "Ooo, sparkly things!" Gallery Burnblisblaze.jpg|Blaze is the rightmost Blaze.jpg Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|Blaze is on the left Scan 1.jpg Blaze by blueranyk-d6eowmw.png cccccold copy.png SandWings.jpg Sandwing.png|A typical SandWing. 199854f3ab81b2496a17a4265556d87a.jpg|Blaze on the left. DSCF3251.JPG Bullies.png Blaze.JPG|Art by Clover Stone Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SandWings Category:SandWing History Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:Antagonists Category:Pages Needing Work